herofandomcom-20200223-history
Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)
|members = See here. |hobby = Fighting Zombies. Other hobbies depends on each members. |goals = Protect the player's house from all zombies. |type of heroic species = Anthropomorphic Sentient Weapons}} Plants are living organisms that obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all of them do. They are also the titular main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise as the player's main defense against the undead assailants. Plants also populate in the Zen Garden. They come in many different types, such as aquatic, at night, or otherwise. They are mutant plants and fungi (probably created by Bloom & Doom Seed Co.) that the player uses to defend their home from the zombie hordes. The plants will be sorted by the levels they debut in, or if they differ greatly. Their main objective is to defend the player's house against incoming zombies. They were all voiced by various voice actors, most of them are confirmed. Members ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Fume-Shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Doom-Shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-Nut *Sea-Shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-Shroom *Cabbage-Pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-Pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-Pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-Shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Giant Sunflower *Tree of Wisdom *Giant Sunflower Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acespearagus *Power Flower *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Free Plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg lettuce *Bonkchoy *Snapdragon *Springbean *Coconut Canon *Chili bean *Pea Pod *Lightning Reed *Hot Potato *Pepper-Pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M. Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Spore-shroom *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-Shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose Premium Plants *Power Lily *Pea-Nut *Homing Thistle *Ghost Pepper *Sweet Potato *Sap-fling *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Dandelion *Lava Guava *Toadstool *Strawburst *Electric Blueberry *Jack O'Lantern *Grapeshot *Cold Snapdragon *Shrinking Violet *Blooming Heart *Escape Root *Gold Bloom *Wasabi Whip *Explode-O-Nut *Kiwibeast *Bombegranate *Apple Mortar *Witch Hazel *Parsnip *Missile Toe *Hot Date *Caulipower *Solar Tomato *Electric Peashooter *Electric Currant *Aloe *Holy Barrier *Shadow Peashooter *Goo Peashooter *Sling Pea *Snap Pea *Zoybean Pod *Dazey Chain *Electrici-tea *Blastberry Vines *Pokras *Imp Pear *Pyre Vine *Ice Bloom *Ultomato *Dartichoke Power Mints *Fila-mint *Reinforce-mint *Contain-mint *Pepper-mint *Enchant-mint *Ail-mint *Enforce-mint *Appease-mint *Arma-mint *Bombard-mint *Enlighten-mint *Conceal-mint *Spear-mint *Winter-mint ''Plant vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series Playable *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn *Torchwood Ability Plants *Chili Bean Bomb *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Heal Flower *Dark Flower *Spiky Spikeweed *Garlic Drone *Potato Nugget Mine *Artichoke Drone *Iron Maiden *Chesterweed Spawnable *Goop-shroom *Bamboo Shoot *Toxic Gloom-shroom *Weed **Pumpkin Weed **Terracotta Weed **Dandelion Weed **Leaf Shield Weed **Wood Shield Weed **Vase Weed **Porcelain Vase Weed **Heal Weed **Flag Weed Bosses *Royal Hypno-Flower *Giga Torchwood *Super Bean *Sunflower Queen *Big Stump *Marigold *Squash *Spooky Squash Others *Twin Heal Flower *Cherry Strike *Coconut Spotting Station *Revive Rainbow *Tallnut Cannon *Corn Mortar *Tactical Cuke *Flax Cannon *Mega Flower *Butterhawk ''Plant vs. Zombies Comics *Boom Boom Mushroom *Kelptomaniac *Security Gourds *Toss Moss ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Plant Heroes *Green Shadow *Solar Flare *Wall-Knight *Chompzilla *Spudow *Citron *Grass Knuckles *Nightcap *Rose *Captain Combustible *Beta-Carrotina Guardian Class *Small-Nut *Sting Bean *Pismashio *Spineapple *Water Chestnut *Steel Magnolia *Grizzly Pear *Hibernating Beary *Prickly Pear *Smackadamia *Tough Beets *Cosmic Nut *Starch-Lord *Blockbuster *Jugger-Nut *Mirror-Nut *Galacta-Cactus *Gravitree *Three-Nut *Marine Bean *Poppin' Poppies *Soul Patch *Body-Gourd *Pecanolith *Tricarrotops *Loco Coco *Forget-Me-Nuts *Corn Dog *Health-Nut *Pear Cub *Hothead *Ensign Uproot Kabloom Class *Button Mushroom *Buff-Shroom *Seedling *Zapricot *Poison Mushroom *Mushroom Ringleader *Poison Ivy *Pair of Pears *Bluesberry *Invasive Species *Veloci-Radish Hatchling *Shroom for Two *Wild Berry *Sour Grapes *Poison Oak *Cosmic Mushroom *Cro-Magnolia *Shelf Mushroom *Punish-Shroom *Sergeant Strongberry *Grapes of Wrath *Astro-Shroom *Fireweed *Strawberrian *Pineclone *Dandy Lion King *Reincarnation *Molekale *Veloci-Radish Hunter *High-Voltage Currant *Sonic Bloom *Transfiguration *Atomic Bombegranate Mega-Grow Class *Grow-Shroom *Skyshooter *Sweet Pea *Half-Banana *Typical Beanstalk *The Podfather *Re-Peat Moss *Whipvine *Super-Phat Beets *Cosmic Pea *Bamboozle *Pea Patch *Party Thyme *Black-Eyed Pea *Potted Powerhouse *Moonbean *Pod Fighter *Savage Spinach *Doubled Mint *Muscle Sprout *Bananasaurus Rex *Captain Cucumber *Onion Rings *Apotatosaurus *Clique Peas *Lily of the Valley *Banana Split *Plucky Clover Smarty Class *Weenie Beanie *Smoosh-Shroom *Snowdrop *Shellery *Rescue Radish *Vanilla *Carrotillery *Mars Flytrap *Leaf Blower *Pear Pal *Admiral Navy Bean *Chilly Pepper *Navy Bean *Jumping Bean *Cosmic Bean *Tricorn *Bean Counter *Winter Squash *Laser Cattail *Cool Bean *Jelly Bean *Brainana *The Great Zucchini *Dark Matter Dragonfruit *Lima-Pleurodon *Bird of Paradise *Spyris *Go-Nuts *Mayflower *Sportacus *Snake Grass *Jolly Holly *Magic Beanstalk *Lieutenant Carrotron Solar Class *Bellflower *Mixed Nuts *Smashing Pumpkin *Morning Glory *Pepper M.D. *Venus Flytrap *Metal Petal Sunflower *Cosmoss *Apple-Saucer *Lil' Buddy *Sunnier-Shroom *Sage Sage *Magnifying Grass *Power Flower *Cosmic Flower *Heartichoke *Elderberry *Eyespore *Wing-Nut *Sunflower Seed *Briar Rose *Three-Headed Chomper *Cornucopia *Astrocado *Astro Vera *Aloesaurus *Haunted Pumpking *Ketchup Mechanic *Astrocado Pit Plants vs. Zombies: Battle For Neighborville Playable *Night Cap *Acorn and Oak Spawnable *Dandelion Weed *Wildflower *Terracotta Wildflower *Pumpkin Wildflower Bosses *Bitter Dill *Dreadroot *Dreadwood *Blight Cap Battle Leaders *Bam-Bam-Boo *Bluehorn Corn *Flotsamuel *Lucy *No-Neck Raffi *Pinky Rain *Pollen Kate *Pound Cake *Queen Capra *Sherman *Sproutrage *Teddy Bounty Hunt *Queenigma *Solar Sisters *Wild Bunch *Bitey Brothers *Mirror-Shroom *Tiger Klaus Elusive Foes *Sleepy *Amber Gemma *Pops Cyclops *Big Hurtle *Kitty Sparkles *Mrs. Veilbiter Others *Air Ron *Best Fishing Friend™️ *Major Sweetie *Brian *Vivian *Sergeant Peel *Bingo-Bongo *Tenderleaf *Dandelion *Exposition Al *Gilly the Kid *Corny Corn *Mark *Sir Crustworthy *Sir Victor-Ian *Land Phil Trivia Easter Eggs and Cameos *The Plants and Zombies were mentioned in an episode of Supernatural. *They were also mentioned in Diary of a Minecraft Zombie. *The Plants were mentioned in DLC Quest. *In the episode "One coarse meal" of Spongebob Squarepants, SpongeBob shoots peas like a Peashooter. *In You're Skitting Me, one of the plants even spits a fireball to destroy one of the zombies, similar to Flaming Pea. *In the level Ha'Kraj Plateau of Kingdom Rush, there are 5 hidden Ice-shrooms. *In Cookie Run, ''the Zombie Cookie said that he's worried about encountering plants along the way, or that plants are bad. *In ''Mass Effect: Andromeda, ''there is a plush toy of Peashooter in the Crew Quarters of the Tempest. *The Sunflower appeared as a pet in ''World of Warcraft. *The Snapdragon could be found on the dropper ride in ROBLOX ''Halloween event. Cultural References *Chomper is a reference to the Piranha Plant from ''Super Mario Bros. ''franchise, and Audrey II from ''Little Gift Shop Of Horrors. *One of Winter Melon’s costume is familiar to Eric Cartman’s hat from South Park TV Series. *One of EM Peach's costume is a reference to Mega Man from Mega Man franchise. *One of Infi-nut's costume is familiar to the Ghostbusters's ghost trap. *Magnet-shroom's costume is familiar to Magneto's cape from X-Men franchise. *One of Primal Wall-nut's costume is similar to the Minions' outfit. *Moonflower’s costume is familiar to Sailor Moon’s wand. *Starch-Lord's name is a portmanteau of Star-Lord and Starch. *Sportacus's name is a portmanteau of “Spartacus” and “sport”, also, his name is based on the LazyTown ''character with the same name. *Primal Potato mine's PvzH description is a reference to the TV series ''The Land Before Time. *Sonic Bloom's appearance is similar to Guile from Street Fighter, and his name is a reference to his signature ability Sonic Boom. *Gravitree's description is a reference to Issac Newton's discovery of gravity. *Power Flower's description, Kale University, is the reference to Yale University. Others *Mushrooms sleep in the day in the first game, but not in future games. *Mushrooms are plants despite the fact they are not in the Plantae Kingdom. *Gold Magnet, Flower Pot and Coffee Bean are the only plants in the first game that did not recur in any other future games, although the Flower Pot made a cameo in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Twin Sunflower, Spikerock, and Winter Melon are the only upgrade plants from the first game that can be planted instantly in the second game. *Some plants could fit into other families, but are in other families based on how they are played: **Despite being fire plants, Wasabi Whip and Torchwood are not in Pepper-Mint Family. **Despite all being electrical plants, Magnet-shroom, Laser Bean, and Infi-nut are not in the Fila-mint family. **Despite both being explosive plants, Coconut Cannon and Dandelion are not in the Bombard-mint family. **Despite all not being pea plants, Bowling Bulb, Red Stinger, Starfruit, Dandelion, Rotobaga, and Torchwood are in the Appease-mint family since they fire single target projectiles. **Despite Hurrikale blows icy winds to slow down zombies, he is not in the Winter-mint Family. **Ghost Pepper is from the Pepper-mint family, but is not a fire plant. **Magnet-shroom and Grave Buster are from the Contain-mint family, but they don't really stall zombies. **Despite not being an electric plant, Ultomato is in the Fila-mint family. *Power Lily, Tile Turnip, Gold Bloom, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, Lily Pad, Imitater, and Perfume-shroom are the only plants to not be in their own plant families. *Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, and Dark Matter Dragonfruit are the only plants that are dragons. *Acorn, one of the Go-Nuts, and Tricorn are the only plants that are acorns. *Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, and Sunnier-shroom are the only male sun-producing plants. *Soul Patch has the highest health out of all plant cards. *The Great Zucchini, Red Stinger (when ability activated) and Gravitree have the highest strength out of all plant cards. *Hurrikale and Molekale are the only plants in the franchise that are kale. *Thyme Warp and Party Thyme are the only plants that are thyme, which plays on the word time. *Heartichoke and Dartichoke are the only plants based on the artichoke. *Pea-nut and Three-nut are the only peanut plants. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Heroic Species Category:Superorganism Category:Multi-beings Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Creation Category:Guardians Category:Suicidal Category:Mutants Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Lethal Category:Mascots Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Loyal Category:Bio-Engineered